Computer systems include processors that are operable to retrieve and process signals from sensors such as acoustic sensors. Such sensors generate signals in response to the sensing of an acoustic wave passing by one or more of such sensors. The acoustic waves can have frequencies that are audible to humans (e.g., 20 Hz through 20 KHz) and/or above (ultrasonic) or below (infrasonic) the frequency sensitivity of the human ear. In various applications, the acoustic sensors are distributed in various locations for purposes such as localization of the origin of the acoustic wave (e.g., by analyzing multiple sensed waveforms associated with the acoustic wave) and/or enhancing security by detecting the presence and location of individual sounds (e.g., by individually analyzing a sensed waveform associated with the acoustic wave). However, difficulties are often encountered with providing power for generating the sensor signals, for example, when numerous sensors exist.